inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 109
Hidden in the Mist: Onward to Mt. Hakurei! is the one hundred ninth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha and Kikyō continue their struggle against the Shichinintai, and Renkotsu surrounds Inuyasha's friends in flames while Suikotsu continues to struggle internally; Kagome speculates that he has a split-personality. # The Shichinintai retreats, with Suikotsu, and Inuyasha runs over to a seemingly dying Kikyō; he must take her away from Mount Hakurei so that her Shinidamachū can reach her. # The Shichinintai travel to meet up with their leader, Bankotsu. Summary The sleeping evil side of Dr. Suikotsu is awakened after he received a slash from Jakotsu's sword, leading him to attack the children. Inuyasha rushes in to protect the children, but was separated from his Tessaiga in his previous fight with Renkotsu. Kagome explains to the others that Suikotsu has a split personality, where a hidden and subdued version of Dr. Suikotsu has emerged after a trigger—a version that is bloodthirsty and evil. Suikotsu proceeds to fight Inuyasha in close quarters after Renkotsu tosses Suikotsu his Wolverine-like claws. Just as Suikotsu gets the upper hand on Inuyasha by slashing his stomach, the children from the village shout for him to stop, which causes the split personalities of Suikotsu to visibly battle for control. Upon seeing that the evil Suikotsu has not entirely taken over, Renkotsu orders Ginkotsu to attack the unconscious Kikyo. Because Suikotsu is preventing Inuyasha from rescuing her, Miroku decides to take action to save Kikyo and, with some aid from Sango's Hiraikotsu and Kirara, successfully saves her. Then, Renkotsu admits that they were purposefully distracting them so they could kill the children from the village and sever the final link the "do-gooder" Doctor has to the world, which would allow the evil Suikotsu to establish permanent control. Before Jakotsu kills the children, Suikotsu has another moment of clarity and begs him to stop. Renkotsu realizes that the barrier of Mt. Hakurei is stopping him from fully taking over, so The Band of Seven members decided to retreat and leave Mt. Hakurei to escape from the purity of the place. The gang then sees that Kikyo is not reviving because the barrier is preventing her shinidamachu from bringing her souls. Kagome is overcome with sadness upon seeing Inuyasha's apparent concern for Kikyo, and her repressed sadness puts all the others on edge when Kagome suggests Inuyasha carry Kikyo away from the village. When Kikyo regains consciousness, she explains to the group that Mt. Hakurei is a sacred mountain that purifies any evil aura, which was why Dr. Suikotsu's pure heart was able to emerge and subdue the evil Suikotsu, and which also prevented her soul collectors from saving her. The group then decides to travel onward to Mt. Hakurei, but Kikyo stays behind, both to protect the children from the village and because her own nature, that of a dead person brought back from the grave, would not permit her to travel any nearer to the sacred mountain. While Inuyasha and Kikyo look intimately at each other, Kagome wonders sadly if he still has feelings for Kikyo. The next day, clueless Inuyasha asks Miroku why Kagome is ignoring and avoiding him, who tells him that it's because she's feeling emotionally betrayed and suggests he give Kagome some space. But Inuyasha relentlessly pursues the topic, at which Kagome eventually painfully responds that although she knows Inuyasha and Kikyo have a bond together and it hurts her, she will continue to stand by Inuyasha because that is what she must do. Then Kagome snaps at Inuyasha's insensitivity and enraged repeatedly yells Inuyasha to 'sit' and painfully thrown onto the ground multiple times. Meanwhile, the Band of Seven member continue traveling to meet up with Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven. Characters in Order of Appearance Notes *Once again, Kagome's upbringing in the modern era gives her intellectual insight into events in the past. In this instance, she's familiar with the psychological condition commonly known as split personality syndrome. *This is the first instance in which Kagome activates the sit command with any word other than "osuwari" (the "sit" command used for dogs); in this case, it's "baka" ("stupid", "idiot", "fool"). (Note: This is for the Japanese version only. The English dub did not do this.) *Though Jakotsu does kill children, it's shown he has no taste for it. He expresses verbally that he feels uncomfortable about it, and instead of toying with and scaring and torturing the children as he normally does with his victims, he promises them it will be quick. (Although just as he's about to do it, he has a sadistic grin.) *After Kikyō regains consciousness, she addresses Kagome as an equal (as a Miko). Later, when Inuyasha asks Kikyō what she plans to do, she mentally notes that Kagome feels awkward with her around, and realizes that going with them would make things even more uncomfortable for Kagome, as well. Her sudden acknowledgment of Kagome's power and sympathy for Kagome's feelings is born out of their ordeal inside the belly of the Priestess-Eater, an adventure in which Kagome fought hard for both of their lives and refused to abandon Kikyō to her (second) death, even at her own insistence. *If Inuyasha had been so desperate for Tessaiga, he could have just used his sheath (鞘, "saya") to summon it. *This episode shows just how the supernatural elements at work in Inuyasha are not perceived by normal people. The children in the village could not see the souls that burst from Kikyō and did not understand why she would not awaken. Although everyone else present could see the shinidamachū trying to enter the barrier and being repelled, the children took no notice of it. *Despite having lost hold of Tessaiga during the previous episode, Inuyasha does not transform into his demon form during his battle with Suikotsu. This may be due to either the effect of Mt. Hakurei's barrier, or because Inuyasha's life was not really in danger because Suikotsu was only a human and not very strong, and therefore not much of a threat. Category:Episodes